<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make You Mine by theMadStarker, Tonystarkisaslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706550">Make You Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker'>theMadStarker</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut'>Tonystarkisaslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Daddy Kink, Dark Peter Parker, Dark Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, First Time, Impregnation, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is an alpha. Peter isn't an omega. Not yet, anyway. But he can't help confessing how he feels nor can he help what happens after.</p><p>(Sorta Nsfw moodboard inside, also more tags to be added for future updates)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mads: we kept this collab hush cause we wanted it to be a surprise! But we decided to post this sneak peek of a WIP 👀 this is a very self indulgent rp and I'm excited to share our work 💗♥️</p><p>Grace: we’ve been working on this for a while and there’s still several chapters to come! Hope you enjoy it!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/640081789123264512/starker-rp-make-you-mine">(Tumblr Link)</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Peter tears his eyes away from his mentor, returning them back to where his hands lay idle on his disassembled web shooter.</p>
<p>He knows he should concentrate if he wants to get this done. Tony's nice enough to lend him the materials and tools he needs to fix it and he's already skipped patrol for two nights because of the needed repair… And yet, for some reason, his eyes wander back over to the alpha.</p>
<p>As if in a dream, he leaves the tools and broken web shooter on the table. There's something on his mind and while there's a voice screaming that he should just sit the fuck down and not humiliate himself, he's already started walking.</p>
<p>For some reason, it's like he can't turn back.</p>
<p>He's close enough now that if he was an omega, he'd surely be able to smell his mentor's scent. He's heard other people describe it before… It's deep and sensual. Musky and irrevocably alpha.</p>
<p>But he's not an omega. He's just Peter Parker, an unpresented boy that's about to make a fool out of himself.</p>
<p>"Mr. Stark," he says and his voice comes out high pitched with nerves. It's embarrassing enough that he coughs, eyes skirting away even as his cheeks brighten with color.</p>
<p>Tony turns to look at him, smiling fondly. “What’s up, Pete?”</p>
<p>"I–" Peter chickens out last minute and swallows down the confession that clogs up his throat. "I can't seem to get this part right. I–I need your help."</p>
<p>Tony gives him a quizzical look but chooses to ignore it. For now.</p>
<p>“Okay, kid, show me what you got.”</p>
<p>He follows the boy over to his workstation, trying to discreetly check out his ass as he walks. He feels like a dirty pervert, watching a kid’s ass like this, especially since he hasn’t even presented yet. But he accepted his dirty perv status years ago at this point.</p>
<p>He clears his throat, nodding at Peter once they get to the workstation, signifying for him to show Tony what’s going on.</p>
<p>Having the alpha follow him makes Peter super aware of how close they are. He takes a deep breath and feels his head swimming even without being able to smell Tony's alpha scent.</p>
<p>He whirls around, clutching the pieces of his web shooter. He feels guilty and silly for making something up and his crush– it's really not making things easy.</p>
<p>"Mr. Stark, I lied," Peter babbles without being able to look the older man in the eye. "I–I need to tell you something, but hear me out, okay? Can you– Please don't say anything until I'm done?"</p>
<p>The older man crosses his arms but nods his assent, waiting.</p>
<p>Peter's looking down at his shoes and mutters, "It's really embarrassing but… I need to say it. To… to tell you even if it's probably the worst idea I've ever had…"</p>
<p>Tony quirks an eyebrow, a small smirk gracing his lips. “Kid, look at me.”</p>
<p>Peter finally looks up, honey brown eyes wide with insecurity and a hint of panic.</p>
<p>The alpha’s lips turn down and he puts both hands on Peter’s shoulders. “Hey, it’s okay. I don’t know what you’ve got to say, but I’m not going to hate you. And for one time only, I even promise not to laugh.”</p>
<p>Peter is speechless for just a moment but the comment makes his lips quirk up in a shaky smile. Tony being nice like this helps his nerves but his heart is still beating like crazy for what he's about to do.</p>
<p>Tony lets go of him, nodding encouragingly. “I won’t interrupt you either, scout's honor.”</p>
<p>He nods once to prove he’s serious and takes a small step back to let the boy breathe.</p>
<p>Peter wants to take a step forward. He doesn't want distance between them but given the circumstances…</p>
<p>He gives an answering nod that's more like a jerky shake of his head.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay–" the boy says. His grip tightens on his web shooter but the words come rushing out. "I really like you, Mr. Stark. Like– a lot and– I'm sorry! This– this must be so awkward and embarrassing for you–"</p>
<p>His chin tips down, eyes squeezing shut.</p>
<p>"I haven't even presented and– I'm sorry. I just… needed to get it off my chest," Peter rushes to say.</p>
<p>Peter can barely hear his own words over the thumping of his heart. Then his head jerks up.</p>
<p>Tony blinks in surprise, a bit. He’s always thought Peter was sexy, he just didn’t think the kid would ever want an old perv like him. He opens his mouth to say something, but he’s honestly speechless.</p>
<p>"You don't have to say anything," Peter rushes to assure his mentor. "We can even… even forget I said anything. I just– God, this was really stupid…"</p>
<p>Tony grabs Peter by the chin, leaning in until their lips are almost touching. “I don’t want to forget what you said, doll. Not if you don’t.”</p>
<p>Peter's eyes grow even wider and his breath catches in his throat. His mouth drops open in a soft gasp and the way he's looking at the alpha is that of a star-struck worshiper.</p>
<p>Just the sheer proximity causes all brain activity to come to a screeching halt. That and paired with the '<em>doll</em>' rolling off Tony's tongue… He's calling Peter <em>doll</em>, something he's never done before. It implies something so much more than the easy-going relationship they have of mentor and mentee. He just knows it.</p>
<p>He's always dreamed of something like in his fantasies but he's never dared to think it would happen in reality.</p>
<p>"Mr–Mr. Stark…?" He trips over Tony's name but that doesn't matter. All that matters is just how close they are… Almost close enough to kiss.</p>
<p>Peter licks his lips, his heart going into overdrive for a different reason now.</p>
<p>Tony chuckles, almost darkly, eyes filled with want and hands itching to touch. Not being one to deny himself very often, he slides one hand to cup the back of Peter’s neck and the other sliding down to cop a feel of his ass.</p>
<p>“Fuck, kid. If it’s presenting you’re worried about, I can buy alternatives to slick. But I want you to be sure, Peter, because–“ he leans in, licking the shell of Peter’s ear and then blowing on it softly. “–once I start, I don’t know if I can quit, kid. I’ve been dying to get my hands on you since Germany.”</p>
<p>"O-Oh!" Peter gasps at the sensation, body shuddering almost violently.</p>
<p>He can't believe what Tony's saying. He's wanted Peter since Germany? Peter's wanted him long before that. All he's ever wanted was Tony.</p>
<p>He hasn't had his first kiss, let alone someone do something like <em>that</em> to him.</p>
<p>It distracts him terribly. His hands clutch the older man's arms and he buries his face against Tony's shoulder, wishing he could just know what an alpha smells like, what this particular alpha smells like.</p>
<p>He's heard that omegas can become scent drunk… Alphas just smell that good to them… What does it mean that Peter feels like he's losing it just because Tony put his hands on him?</p>
<p>Tony takes a half step back, just barely enough to let Peter think but not much more. “So what do you say, Pete? Should I invest in some lube?”</p>
<p>Peter has to choke back the whimper that wants to escape. Wherever Tony's touched him, his skin feels hot and oversensitive as though the alpha still has his hands on him.</p>
<p>Tony's asking if he's sure…</p>
<p>Adrenaline. Excitement. A hint of fear of the unknown. But that's what makes this entire thing exciting.</p>
<p>And Tony… Peter looks at him, chest heaving just from that brief, daring touch the alpha gave him.</p>
<p>Tony hesitates, taking another step back. Peter is breathing so heavily, and he wonders for a moment if he went too far, pushed too hard to get to the finish line. But Peter, he—</p>
<p>He chases after the alpha, looks up at him with wide, eager eyes. He presses their bodies together, from chest to hip, shamelessly, maybe even daringly with the adrenaline boost. His hands land on Tony's chest as though he needed to feel the warmth under his palms to know this is real.</p>
<p>A hundred different things scurry through his mind. Don't be so desperate. Don't blow it. Be cool. But all of it gets thrown out the window because Tony mentioned <em>lube</em> just now and Peter is stuck on the idea but he doesn't want to wait.</p>
<p>He wants Tony. He needs him now.</p>
<p>"Is there stuff we can do without the lube….?" Peter asks, breathless with excitement. He's already craving for more. "I'm sure– I'm so sure. I've never felt this way before and I want it to be you."</p>
<p>Tony smirks, more than a little impressed. He expected the kid to want to be courted, maybe even simply kissed first, before he wanted to jump right into sex.</p>
<p>His little spider is full of surprises.</p>
<p>“Oh, sweetheart, there’s <em>so</em> much we can do without lube.” The alpha slots one hand on the other’s hip, squeezing gently. He doesn’t push Peter away or pull him closer, just lets Peter know he’s here. “You’ve got a dirty old perv ready and willing to absolutely <em>ruin</em> you.”</p>
<p>The boy shudders at the words. They're so <em>dirty</em>. Heat crawls up his neck as embarrassment and desire mix like a heady cocktail in his head. His eyelids drop at half-mast, already loving the way Tony touches him.</p>
<p>"You're not that old, Mr. Stark…" Peter softly protests. "You're… really handsome."</p>
<p>Tony laughs softly, smiling at Peter. He’s so cute! Not to mention an ego boost is always appreciated. And coming from a sexy young kid like <em>Peter</em>? Definitely something to bring a genuine smile to his face.</p>
<p>Peter wants to say how hot and sexy he finds the older man, but he gets caught up just looking at him. The blush deepens when he sees the way Tony looks back at <em>him</em> as though he's not some awkward, fumbling kid that's nowhere near Tony's league.</p>
<p>"I-I haven't don't anything like this," Peter admits then clarifies, "with anyone before. But I want to do it with you. E-Everything, if that's what you want, too…?"</p>
<p>Tony chuckles deeply, his free hand cupping Peter’s jaw and thumb running along Peter’s lower lip.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s start small, for now.” The older man leans in, their noses bumping together softly. “Can I kiss you, Peter?”</p>
<p>Peter's looking at him with hungry eyes, lips softly parted.</p>
<p>"I think I might die if you don't," the boy breathes out.</p>
<p>Tony lets out a small huff of amusement, thumb sliding along the other’s lower lip until it slides off, moving up to rub along his cheek instead. “I just wanted to make sure you actually wanted to kiss me first, squirt. Patience.”</p>
<p>Peter wants to protest because he feels like he's been patient enough. He's confessed with the belief that Tony wouldn't want him back but now that he knows the truth… It feels like there's a whole other world of possibilities just waiting for him.</p>
<p>He unknowingly presses his lips together in the smallest pout possible.</p>
<p>He wants <em>everything</em> with the older man, wants to give him everything. He thinks it's obvious and that he's completely transparent in his desires.</p>
<p>Tony has to know… Peter would do anything he wants because he wants it, too.</p>
<p>His first kiss is just the start and he trembles with excitement.</p>
<p>Even though he has no prior experience, he instinctively tilts his face towards Tony's. His hands wander up Tony's arms, shyly touching his shoulders. He mimics the older man by gently cupping his jaw, feeling the coarse bristles of Tony's beard prickle against his palms.</p>
<p>Tony growls softly, deep in his throat. The temptation is just too much; Peter is just <em>perfect</em> and Tony doesn’t feel like waiting anymore.</p>
<p>He pulls Peter’s face towards his own, leaning down and slotting their lips together softly. It’s gentle at first, just a caress of lips to start.</p>
<p>Tony doesn’t believe in fairy tales or soulmates, but even he has to admit that this feels just <em>magical</em>. Maybe it’s simply because Tony actually cares about Peter, maybe even loves him, that it feels so much better to simply kiss the kid than anyone else.</p>
<p>Peter melts against him, mouth opening sweetly beneath Tony's gentle lips. The nerves that have been building up inside him melt away as the older man kisses him. Takes his breath away… Everywhere they touch tingles with warmth. Tony's hands on his face, their lips slotting together…</p>
<p>The boy makes a single sound, a soft muffled moan as his eyes slip shut in pleasure.</p>
<p>Tony doesn’t linger, however much he wants to. His little spider asked so sweetly for something else, and Tony desperately wants to deliver. He pulls back from the kiss, maybe a centimeter, breathing in the same air as Peter.</p>
<p>“God, there’s so much I want to do to you.” He moves his thumb back to Peter’s lip, and he’s still so close that his nail brushes his own lips.</p>
<p>Tony smirks, almost evil, a dark chuckle rumbling in his chest. He pushes the thumb into Peter’s mouth, sliding it along his tongue.</p>
<p>Peter lets him. His eyelids droop in pleasure and he shyly runs his tongue around the tip of the invading finger just edging into his mouth. His hand rests featherlight on Tony's wrist, acknowledging but not pulling it away.</p>
<p>“You’re so <em>gorgeous</em>, kid. It’s unfair how pretty you are.”</p>
<p>Peter's cheeks feel warm and he's breathless with his first kiss. The older man's words coax more shy but eager responses from him despite the fact that he wants to deny them. He's never thought of himself as pretty or gorgeous– He's just Peter, after all.</p>
<p>Instead, Peter acknowledges the alpha with a soft moan.</p>
<p>"Mm…"</p>
<p>His lips close around Tony's thumb and he gives it an experimental suck. He feels a little ridiculous doing it like he's just some kid pretending to be sexy but from Tony's reaction, maybe he's not doing so bad. It gives him the courage to do the next thing. From beneath his lashes, he gives the older man a sultry glance in hopes of tempting him into giving Peter more.</p>
<p>Tony pulls his thumb back out, eyes darkening more and more as his pupils get bigger and bigger. He kisses him more fiercely this time, wasting no time at all before licking into the boy’s mouth and dominating the kiss in a way that’s borderline animalistic. He pulls Peter’s face as close to him as he can, not wanting the other to back out now.</p>
<p>"Ah–" It's the only sound Peter makes as he's being kissed once more.</p>
<p>His head spins because this is so different from the first kiss. It's passionate and hungry, Tony's lips devouring his own. He thought he was eager before and that his need for this man outweighs how much Tony may want him but he's so wrong.</p>
<p>Peter's arms wrap around Tony's neck as he desperately holds on. He presses up close eagerly, gasping in shock when his hardening cock presses against Tony's body.</p>
<p>Tony growls into the kiss, legs both shifting to pull Peter closer. He pushes one leg in between Peter’s, his thigh consequently rubbing against the younger boy’s erection.</p>
<p>Peter whimpers at the maddening friction, an embarrassingly high pitched sound that he manages to choke off.</p>
<p>He hadn't realized until then just how turned on Tony has him but it's a natural reaction. He's still just a tiny bit mortified– wants to pull away and hide because he's gotten hard.</p>
<p>He only manages to tear his mouth away, eyes wide with mortification.</p>
<p>"Mr. Stark– I'm sorry, I…" Peter groans, face flushed an embarrassing red.</p>
<p>He doesn't even know what he's apologizing for. He can't help that he's eager for this and that his body is completely shameless for it too.</p>
<p>Tony smirks, both hands sliding down to Peter’s hips. “Oh, honey, don’t apologize for getting hard! That’s the whole point, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Talking takes more effort than it should. Peter gives a shaky smile. Tony's right, of course, he is. It still doesn't change the fact that Peter just wants to will it away just so he can control himself.</p>
<p>Tony smiles fondly at the boy, before falling to his knees and kissing his dick through his pants.</p>
<p>“You want me to use my mouth on you, pretty boy? Want daddy to make you come? Don’t need lube for that now, do we?”</p>
<p>Peter's breath catches in his throat. His hands hesitate in the air, fingers itching to run through Tony's dark hair.</p>
<p>"I thought you'd… you'd want that from me instead of you doing it…" Peter breathes.</p>
<p>Tony laughs softly against Peter’s crotch, smiling up at Peter and gripping his hip.</p>
<p>“Just ‘cause I’m an alpha, Peter? Why, how very old fashioned of you,” he teases.</p>
<p>Peter blushes again. Most pornos he's watched usually have the omegas or betas servicing the alpha. Watching the videos, he thought it was so hot… An omega getting on his knees and wrapping their lips around a big, fat alpha cock…</p>
<p>He hasn't really looked for the reverse but with Tony looking at him like that, it's now on his to do list.</p>
<p>"Please, alpha…" Peter mumbles, barely daring to hope that Tony actually would even though the alpha offered.</p>
<p>Tony wraps his lips around the bulge softly, tonguing along the mass and looking up at the boy between his lashes. He forgot how much <em>fun</em> virgins are. So responsive, so blown away by even the simplest acts.</p>
<p>"Oh…" Peter gasps, already ready to shoot off from just that.</p>
<p>The visual is too much for the poor boy. He ends up clenching his fists, biting his lip when his cock twitches hard right against Tony's mouth.</p>
<p>He can already feel it, the way his muscles tighten and how pleasure feels molten hot in his belly. It's only getting worse… He probably won't even last a second. He'll probably come as soon as Tony takes his dick out of his underwear.</p>
<p>"Maybe I should do it to you," Peter says, almost desperately. "I d-don't think I'm going to last, Mr. Stark…"</p>
<p>Even just saying it has him shuddering, balls drawing tight. It becomes less of a possibility and more of an inevitable disaster the longer Tony keeps mouthing at his cock.</p>
<p>Tony laughs softly, pulling off with a pop. “Yeah? You gonna come already, sweet boy? Haven’t even gotten you out of your pants yet, and you’re already desperate.”</p>
<p>He pulls back just a tad, smiling up at Peter. “Can you go more than once, kid? Or do you really need a break?”</p>
<p>Tony runs his hands up and down Peter’s sides, trying to soothe him and hopefully help him feel less embarrassed. While he loves the way Peter blushes, he doesn’t want to hurt him.</p>
<p>Peter's mouth drops open in a soft gasp. More than once? He shudders at the touches, desperately pressing a palm against his aching cock to try to hold off.</p>
<p>"Is it really okay?" Peter groans. "I can– I can do it more than once."</p>
<p>He's jerked off like five times that night Tony appeared in May's tiny apartment. This, at least, he manages not to blurt out.</p>
<p>Tony chuckles, looking pointedly at Peter’s hand. “Do you wanna keep rubbing yourself and looking pretty for me, or you want me to go ahead back to what I was doing before?”</p>
<p>Even his hand on his cock may be too much right now. His hips want to rock against his palm but he may just come from that. And with Tony right there… Even if he can go more than once, he doesn't want to waste the opportunity.</p>
<p>His hips start to rock so slowly that it's barely a twitch of his hips. It's tempting to just keep going but he wants more than that.</p>
<p>He wants Tony.</p>
<p>"Please, Mr. Stark… I want– want your mouth, sir…" Peter moans out the words, ears bright red.</p>
<p>Tony grins, taking Peter’s hand and kissing the knuckles.</p>
<p>“You can pull my hair all you want, I like it a bit rough. Just keep your hips still for me. You can fuck my throat some other day, but today, I just want to show you how good sex is, even when you aren’t an omega,” <em>Yet</em>, Tony adds in his mind.</p>
<p>The boy nods dumbly, captivated by the idea. He doesn't know if he can control himself but he has to! He doesn't want to disappoint the alpha by disobeying.</p>
<p>He gently slides the fingers of one hand through Tony's hair, marveling at how soft it feels to touch. The other, he uses to steady his weight, settling it against the desk behind him.</p>
<p>"Okay, sir." He nearly stutters saying the words. "I want it…"</p>
<p>Peter might have fears about presenting other than an omega, but Tony doesn’t have a doubt in his mind. Peter is far too sweet and caring to be anything other than an omega. He isn’t territorial or aggressive, so at the very least, he’ll be a beta, which will still make sex between them possible.</p>
<p>But that’s for another day. Today, Tony unzips Peter’s jeans and pulls his cock out of his underwear and the grin on his face turns borderline <em>evil</em>. “Oh, look at you! So perfect for me, honey. Perfect size for my mouth, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Tony isn’t even exaggerating. Peter is beautiful.</p>
<p>Peter sucks in a breath and fights back the desire to cover himself up. Warmth floods his cheeks even as his cock twitches at the praise.</p>
<p>It's slender in girth and flushed a pretty pink. Already, his tip is wet with fluid, precum beading up right at the slit and dripping messily down the length.</p>
<p>"It's small–" he squeaks in protest.</p>
<p>But being small isn't a bad thing. He'd probably cry if he was obscenely big because that would mean he'd present alpha for sure. His cock is just the right size for either a beta or omega.</p>
<p>Tony shakes his head, licking up the underside of Peter’s cock to get the precum.</p>
<p>“It isn’t small, it’s <em>perfect</em>.”</p>
<p>It’s actually a little on the bigger side for an omega, although the girth is just about right. It’s skinny enough for Tony to wrap his thumb and forefinger around and have them meet.</p>
<p>The words barely register as Peter gasps, fingers already tightening in Tony's hair. The sensation of the alpha's tongue along his sensitive skin is beyond words and he whimpers. He's barely holding back from thrusting his hips towards that source of pleasure.</p>
<p>"S-sir–" Peter groans harshly.</p>
<p>Tony kisses the tip softly, one hand grabbing the base of the shaft and slowly squeezing up until his thumb hits his lips.</p>
<p>He pulls back, moving the ring his finger makes up and down at a torturous pace.</p>
<p>For his efforts, he gets tiny jerks of the boy's hips. They're stilted and restrained, Peter attempting his very hardest not to just fuck into the alpha's inviting mouth.</p>
<p>Peter's eyes squeeze shut, his mind spiraling to dizzying heights as he receives pleasure from something besides his own hands. It's the best thing he's ever felt. It's better than porn… Better than jerking off… It's– It's heaven...</p>
<p>“Okay, Pete, I got a very important question for you, so I want you to think about it real hard, okay?” Tony’s teasing and his eyes shine with mischief.</p>
<p>He grabs Peter at the base and squeezes a bit rougher than before, so Peter won’t come before Tony wants him to.</p>
<p>Peter's eyes fly open but the rough treatment does nothing to douse the building heat in his belly.</p>
<p>"What– what question…?" He tries to focus but all he sees is Tony's lips and his throbbing cock, glistening wet from his mouth.</p>
<p>“This is the first time you’ll come for someone else, so do you wanna come in my mouth or on my face? Hey, this is a very serious question! Important decisions to be made.”</p>
<p>Peter's always had an active imagination and Tony's words– they're too much.</p>
<p>He whimpers, cock twitching, the tip drooling even more.</p>
<p>"You can't say things like that, Mr. Stark–" Peter protests desperately, "How am I supposed to… decide something like that…"</p>
<p>Tony smirks, a soft huff of laughter escaping his lips and blowing on the teen’s cock. “Don’t worry, kid, there’s plenty more where this came from. But I’d really like you to make a decision for me, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>It's almost pathetic but Peter can't even think that far ahead. He wants to get his cock back in the alpha's mouth, begs with pleading eyes to feel it again.</p>
<p>"M not gonna last…" he moans, "Please, sir– your mouth…"</p>
<p>Tony winks up at him, kissing the tip once more. “Okay, honey, you can come whenever you’re ready. And don’t keep those pretty noises all to yourself, got it?”</p>
<p>Tony leans back down to take as much into his mouth as possible, only choking for dramatic effect as his nose settles into Peter’s pelvis.</p>
<p>Peter's body is wound up tight, muscles locked tight so Tony can suck him off without the teen humping away at his face. He grits his teeth so hard, he feels like they'd break just from the amount of pressure.</p>
<p>The pleasure gets to him though, steals all rational thought away. Tony's mouth is as warm and as wet as the first time he took Peter in but somehow it feels even better. Hotter. Tighter.</p>
<p>Moans spill from Peter's gasping mouth.</p>
<p>Tony is sure he isn’t going to have much time to play with Peter, so he pulls back to bob his head up and down a few times, slurping obscenely.</p>
<p>Peter can't help but give sloppy aborted thrusts, chasing after Tony's mouth when he retreats.</p>
<p>"S-sorry…" he groans but it's useless. He's going to come and he's going to shoot straight down his mentor's throat.</p>
<p>He's so close… so close...</p>
<p>Tony reaches one hand up to squeeze at the kid’s balls, the other tight around his hip, and he pushes all the way back down, swallowing around Peter’s shaft.</p>
<p>"Ah… Ah– Mr. Stark…!" Peter moans, trying to warn the older man.</p>
<p>Whether or not he succeeds, holding back is futile. He comes with a moan, watching through mere slits as he presses his cock eagerly against Tony's mouth. He can feel his cock twitching, convulsing, spurting a generous load into the warm mouth surrounding him.</p>
<p>Tony blinks in mild surprise at being forced to take the cock as deep as possible. Not that he wasn’t planning on doing that anyway, but the fact that Peter took it for himself is cute.</p>
<p>Tony tightens his lips and sucks with all he’s got, milking the rest of the cum out of Peter’s cock.</p>
<p>Soft whimpers escape from the boy's lips and his legs feel like jelly. They threaten to collapse from right beneath him so he leans heavily against the desk.</p>
<p>Peter pants, breathless and entirely in awe of what just happened.</p>
<p>When Peter is done, Tony pulls back and smiles, gulping it all down audibly. “I would ask if that was good but considering you have nothing to compare it to, I won’t bother.”</p>
<p>Tony wipes the back of his hand across his mouth, before standing up and grunting softly. He’s too damn old to be on concrete on his knees. He needs to invest in a kneeling pad.</p>
<p>“Next time, I’ll let you hump away at my face like you obviously wanted to before; and maybe you can try finishing on my face instead too, see which one you like better.”</p>
<p>Peter's robbed of his words even when his breathing goes back to normal. His mind still feels fogged up though. Is that what they mean by an afterglow? All Peter wants to do is lean forward and nuzzle his face against Tony's shoulder.</p>
<p>Tony stretches a bit, his shirt riding up and exposing the v of his hips, and his cock tenting his sweats.</p>
<p>“You wanna return the favor, kid?”</p>
<p>Peter's already recovered sufficiently, especially when there's a hint of more to come. His lips part eagerly as his eyes trail the sliver of exposed skin and travel down to the other man's prominent erection.</p>
<p>"Of course, Mr. Stark!" he says breathlessly.</p>
<p>He presses forward eagerly, hungry for contact even when he's just come. The excitement is still there and the desire to touch the alpha has only grown.</p>
<p>He gives in to it, shyly palming the older man's cock. Even through the cloth, it feels so warm and rigid. It feels big… A tiny part of him gulps at the thought… Alphas are huge compared to the other designations. Now, he'll get to test that out himself.</p>
<p>Tony smirks, amused. He’s big, even for an alpha. And the look on the kid's face almost makes him wish he was recording.</p>
<p>Peter's never seen an alpha cock in person though but just from feeling it alone, he knows Tony is alpha through and through.</p>
<p>"I've never–" Peter starts but he knows Tony already knows so he shakes his head. "Um, should I… do it with my mouth, too…? Can I…"</p>
<p>He bites his lip because he feels embarrassed asking but he's just so damn curious. He's always been like this. Eager to learn.</p>
<p>"Can I touch it a little…?" Peter blurts out the words. "I've never… touched an alpha cock before, sir…"</p>
<p>Tony leans back against the desk, spreading his legs a bit. “Take it out, honey. Look at it first, then you can decide what you want.”</p>
<p>Peter nods, distracted but acknowledging the words. There are so many possibilities, so many fantasies that he's had about Tony that he wants to do it all. Of course, that's not possible since there's only one of him.</p>
<p>It only makes him even more eager to start. Pressed close like this, Peter reluctantly releases Tony's cock so he can pull his sweatpants down. He gets it low enough to access the alpha's cock and when he finally has it in view, his mouth goes dry.</p>
<p>Tony isn’t anything to sneeze at. Three times the size of Peter’s dick and thick enough his fingers don’t meet when they circle around it.</p>
<p>It’s undeniably hard, the tip flared and leaking precum. It curves up just a tad, and it would be slapping against his stomach but he’s so heavy that gravity keeps it down a bit.</p>
<p>His pubic hair is thick and slightly curly but trimmed neatly and it forms a perfect little V. His balls are shaved smooth, and they rest thick and heavy underneath his shaft.</p>
<p>Tony knows he’s a sight, but a virgin seeing it for the first time is always quite the ego boost.</p>
<p>“You can do anything you want to it, Pete. You can just stroke it, or you can lick it or try and fit it in your mouth. Whatever you want, I won’t complain.”</p>
<p>"Okay…" The reply is breathless as Peter takes it all in. His mouth waters and his insides clench on nothing, a sad fact.</p>
<p>He reaches out and trails his fingertips over the wet trails of precum dripping down the length. He wants it to feel good for Tony and he knows that much at least… Lube or something nice and slick so that his hand can glide up and down while he touches it.</p>
<p>"There's already so much…" Peter says in awe.</p>
<p>He's barely touched it and his hand is already wet with the alpha's fluids. It's obscene. Excessive. But then again, he's heard alphas are like this so that they can–</p>
<p>“The better to knock pretty little things like you up with, my dear,” Tony teases.</p>
<p>His thoughts come to a screeching halt because it makes him so hot inside.</p>
<p>"Mr. Stark…" Peter groans, a half-hearted protest because his imagination is going wild again but it's his mentor that's encouraging it.</p>
<p>He wants to be an omega so bad. Wants Tony to claim him and fuck him. Fuck him full–</p>
<p>He sucks in a sharp breath. As much as he wants the alpha to mount him here and now, it can't happen. They need synthesized omega slick, especially with Tony's sheer size.</p>
<p>If he can't have that yet, he'll have something else.</p>
<p>Peter sinks to his knees and with the close proximity, he gets a lungful of potent alpha musk. He can't smell it like an omega can but just the smell of Tony's skin, his warmth, his arousal– Peter can get drunk off just this. Saliva floods his mouth and he has to swallow it down before he embarrasses himself by drooling.</p>
<p>The boy focuses on just making it feel good for Tony. He strokes the alpha's cock, smearing all that precum along the length, playing with it and mesmerized by the sight of <em>his</em> hand doing it.</p>
<p>Peter doesn't know if it even feels good to Tony. He's clumsy and inexperienced… Surely, Tony's had better. He could probably get himself off much more efficiently than Peter could with his sad attempt.</p>
<p>Tony sighs, putting his hands on the desk behind him just for something to hang on to. The urge to force his cock into Peter’s throat and ride his face until he’s satisfied is really strong; but Tony promised Peter could do whatever <em>he</em> wanted to, not whatever Tony wanted to.</p>
<p>He glances up at the alpha, cheeks red.</p>
<p>"Is this okay…?" Peter barely keeps from begging.</p>
<p>Tony nods, fingers lightly playing with Peter’s hair. “Yeah, baby, whatever you wanna do to me.”</p>
<p>It’s almost torture, the feather-light touches and the too-shy twist of Peter’s wrist. But <em>fuck</em>, it’s such a turn on.</p>
<p>“You just look so pretty on your knees for me, baby boy. Trying your best for me, it’s so perfect. You’re so perfect.”</p>
<p>Tony groans softly, his hips swiveling forward just slightly with the urge for more.</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes snap open as he gets an idea, and he smirks down at the kid.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to teach you, honey? Or just explore for now? Because I’m not going to lie, you touching my dick like it’s the most precious thing you own is fucking hot and I don’t mind it. Whatever you want, baby.”</p>
<p>Peter has the information he needs to give a blowjob. Tony has even demonstrated even though Peter was barely cognizant during the act.</p>
<p>The thought of Tony telling him what to do and how to get him off is too good to pass.</p>
<p>He wants to suck Tony off, wants to make it good… But just the sheer size is intimidating and maybe even the tip would stretch his lips wide…</p>
<p>"Teach me, sir?" Peter asks so sweetly while on his knees.</p>
<p>Tony curses softly, needing a moment after that. God, Peter is so fucking pretty.</p>
<p>He keeps up his stroking. The wet, sloppy sounds of his hand moving makes Peter squirm as his own cock starts to take an interest. It's only been a few minutes and he's already up for another round.</p>
<p>Tony lets out a heavy breath and nods to himself. “Okay, baby boy. Such a good baby for asking for help, so proud of you.”</p>
<p>Peter sighs in contentment, eyes going half-lidded as the praise pours over him like cool, refreshing water. He wants to be Tony's good boy...</p>
<p>Tony slides one hand through Peter’s hair and the other down to cup Peter’s jaw.</p>
<p>“Okay, honey, open up for me, stick your tongue out.”</p>
<p>Peter obeys, shyly doing as he's told. He feels silly sticking his tongue out but it's eclipsed by the want and need he sees in Tony's gaze.</p>
<p>Tony hums in appreciation at the sight the kid makes. So sexy.</p>
<p>“Good boy, just like that. Put the tip on your tongue.”</p>
<p>Peter doesn't even hesitate. He positions the alpha's cock so that the tip lays on his tongue. Immediately, he picks up the slightly salty taste from the fluids coating the length.</p>
<p>He even gives a soft, hungry moan and fights off the desire to just go right ahead and suckle on the tip for more.</p>
<p>Brown eyes plead for Tony to give him the next command.</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes go hooded as he watches, licking his own lips.</p>
<p>“Put your lips around the head, sweetheart. Hollow your cheeks for me, suck on it. That’s right, good boy.” He groans softly, rubbing his thumb over Peter’s stretched lips.</p>
<p>Peter's eyes are mere slits now. He struggles to keep them open but they slip closed against his wishes as he savors the taste of his first cock.</p>
<p>Tony's alpha cock is huge… Even just the tip stretches his lips apart. He suckles gently, trying to keep his teeth in mind. The taste of the older man's precum floods his mouth, dripping over his hungry tongue.</p>
<p>"Mm…" Peter moans softly.</p>
<p>Tony moans softly, head lolling to the side just a bit. He feels his cock leaking, feeding his baby and- fuck, if that isn’t a sexy thought. Feeding his baby his cum.</p>
<p>Peter swallows the mixture of spit and precum, sighing in pleasure. His tongue flexes beneath the tip, massaging and eager to taste more.</p>
<p>Tony sighs happily, hips humping forwards a tad. “God, baby, so good. That’s right. Your tongue is perfect, honey.”</p>
<p>Tony licks his lips, enjoying it for just a bit longer.</p>
<p>“Okay, baby, think you can handle more of me? Want some more of alpha’s cock?”</p>
<p>He’s already practically drooling over it, over the thought of his cock getting engulfed in Peter’s hot and wet mouth.</p>
<p>Peter's eyes flutter open and he looks up at the alpha with complete trust. The thought of taking more sends a thrill shooting up and down his spine. He doesn't know if he can but he wants to try.</p>
<p>He reaches up and holds Tony's cock by the base. Feels the loose skin there and the soft bulge where the knot will grow. It only makes him even more eager to learn how to take Tony's cock… Maybe one day, he'll be able to take the knot in his mouth too…</p>
<p>Tony chokes on a moan, fisting Peter’s hair. “Oh, God, kid, that feels good. Yeah. Keep going.”</p>
<p>He goes slowly, gaining an inch at a time, lips dragging along the sensitive flesh. His breathing becomes difficult… Not even halfway and he already feels his throat wanting to convulse and close against the intrusion.</p>
<p>Peter whimpers, heat and tears prickling in his eyes. He looks up at Tony for guidance, mouth full of cock and unable to continue.</p>
<p>Tony hums appreciatively, eyes hooded. “I’m impressed, kiddo. You took a hell of a lot for your first time.”</p>
<p>Tony wraps a hand around Peter’s that’s still on his knot, moving it down to meet Peter’s lips.</p>
<p>“Just keep doing this, kiddo. Pull all the way back to the tip and push back down to my knot, and then make them meet in the middle again. Set up a rhythm. You got this!”</p>
<p>Peter mimics the move slowly, getting used to the feel. His rhythm is sloppy at first. He's definitely not used to this but under Tony's guidance, it smoothes over. All the fluid that the alpha leaked earlier helps his hand glide over the hard length and it does become easier.</p>
<p>His entire face feels hot and he's all too aware of what he's doing. His senses are overrun with every new little thing he discovers. It's hard to catalog them all so he just gives into the moment.</p>
<p>Tony's cock… His scent, his taste… The moans he's making because of him… Because of <em>Peter</em>.</p>
<p>It's an ego boost for the boy even though he knows he still has so much to learn. But he's making his mentor feel good and that's all Peter has wanted since this started…</p>
<p>Tony lets go of Peter’s hand and leans back a bit so he can enjoy the sight. “So eager to take your first cock for me, look at you. You’re a natural.”</p>
<p>Encouraged by the words, Peter looks up at him with hooded eyes. He quickens his pace, becoming a little bit more daring as he sucks Tony off.</p>
<p>It's easier now, once he's fallen into a rhythm. The sound of his mouth moving over slick flesh sounds so loud to his ears. His moans sound loud too but he can't help it… He just wants to make Tony feel good, wants to know he's doing a good job.</p>
<p>Tony smirks, rolling his hips just barely, not wanting to choke Peter.</p>
<p>“You’re enjoying this more than I am, kid,” he teases.</p>
<p>The boy moans in agreement though it's lost in the fact that he's just constantly moaning around the cock in his mouth.</p>
<p>Peter's so hard now, too. It's embarrassing how quickly he's bounced back. He presses the heel of his palm against his erection, hoping to stave off the need to touch himself.</p>
<p>It's beyond his notice how his hips make desperate little jerks against his hand. He may be focused on the task at hand, but his body still wants relief.</p>
<p>“God, it’s so hot how eager you are, how much a slut you are for me already. Haven’t even presented yet and you’re already so desperate for your alpha. Trying so hard to take it all, even though my alpha cock is way too big for you. Fuck, Peter…”</p>
<p>The words should make Peter mortified. They should do <em>something</em> besides make him feel even more aroused, even more hungry to take Tony's alpha cock down his throat.</p>
<p>He just moans though, putting more effort into the task, eager to live up to the words Tony says.</p>
<p>His entire focus is on the alpha and getting him off. Peter wants to taste him so badly…</p>
<p>Tony growls softly and fists his hands through Peter’s hair.</p>
<p>“Fuck, baby, look at you. So fucking pretty on your knees for me. Don’t push yourself too much right now, baby boy, you’ll have plenty of time to learn how to take it all.”</p>
<p>Tony groans lowly, his own hand coming up to cup where his knot is starting to form, squeezing it. He shakes his head, panting a bit.</p>
<p>“Okay, baby boy, I’m going to come soon. Where do you want me to come, sweetheart? Want me to paint your beautiful face?”</p>
<p>He keeps rubbing at his knot, biting his lip. He feels like fire is lighting up his insides, need strong within him.</p>
<p>The boy's mind spins with the possibility. He wants to taste the alpha's cum on his tongue, but the idea of Tony shooting off on his face… Would the others be able to smell it? Tony's passion and desire marked all over his skin…?</p>
<p>The idea of being marked so intimately is what seals the deal.</p>
<p>Peter gives one last moan before he pulls off with a soft pop. His hand slips over wet flesh, still trying so hard to make the alpha come.</p>
<p>He drags the tip over puffy, swollen lips. His cheeks are as red as the glistening tip.</p>
<p>Tony hums appreciatively at the sight of his precum painting Peter’s lips.</p>
<p>"Please, Mr. Stark…" Peter begs breathlessly, "M-My face… Wanna feel it…"</p>
<p>Tony groans and licks his lips, one hand rubbing at his knot as he fucks his hips into Peter’s mouth.</p>
<p>“God, you’re so beautiful, Peter. Open your mouth, baby, get some on your tongue too. So pretty.”</p>
<p>Peter's mouth drops open obediently, ready to receive everything Tony gives him. He feels so dirty and <em>slutty</em> on his knees, waiting for the alpha to come on him.</p>
<p>He can't help touching himself anymore either, his hand working his cock over as he waits patiently for the older man to come. He's so eager for it that he's barely breathing. He doesn't want to miss the moment Tony comes.</p>
<p>Tony fists around his knot, fucking into his fist as it finally pops and he starts to come.</p>
<p>Even though Peter's expecting it, the sudden heat spilling across his face has the boy shuddering in surprise. His breath stutters but he holds himself still as he takes it.</p>
<p>The only thing moving is his hand. He gives himself two last desperate jerks before he's spilling all over his fist. Another mess to add on his skin.</p>
<p>Tony moans as he watches, fighting to keep his eyes open. Ropes of cum cover Peter’s face; rivulets on his cheek, one over the bridge of his nose, covering those beautiful lips and that eager tongue. It’s a sight Tony’s <em>never</em> going to forget.</p>
<p>Peter can't hold still any longer.</p>
<p>He swallows the cum that pools in his mouth and licks the remains along his lips. And with Tony's cock still within reach, he leans forward to take the tip back into his mouth.</p>
<p>Tony groans, rubbing at his knot and making smaller ropes of cum twitch out of his cock.</p>
<p>Peter gently suckles on the alpha's cockhead, large brown eyes seeking approval from the older man. When he licks the last trace of bitter fluid from the tip, he goes lower until his lips brush against Tony's fingers still wrapped around the swollen knot. The cum Tony spilled across his face gets smeared along the way but Peter barely notices.</p>
<p>He wants Tony's knot.</p>
<p>God, Tony doesn’t understand how someone can be that <em>beautiful</em>.</p>
<p>"Was it okay?" Peter murmurs against his hand.</p>
<p>His tongue slips out, licking between the crevices between the fingers.</p>
<p>Tony bites his lip at the sight, cock giving a valiant effort to harden back up already. Alas.</p>
<p>“That was perfect, baby. You’re so good for me, so beautiful and sexy. God, your <em>face</em>…”</p>
<p>Peter basks in the praise, eyes half-lidded and a pleasure drunk smile on his face.</p>
<p>Tony pulls back, watching for a few more minutes. He wants to take a picture so fucking bad. He’s just so gorgeous.</p>
<p>What Peter doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?</p>
<p>He quickly moves his fingers in the way that Friday will understand means to take a picture of his current work; hopefully, she knows that his current work is Peter and not the unfinished lab project.</p>
<p>He smiles and runs his fingers through Peter’s hair, smiling down at him sleepily.</p>
<p>“This is how you should always be, Peter. You should always be on your knees, covered all over with my cum. God, I want you marked as mine forever.”</p>
<p>Peter gives a soft groan, leaning into the touch. That's what he wants, too. Forever? Even that doesn't sound long enough.</p>
<p>Tony pulls Peter up by his hair, licking his lips as he stares hungrily at the kid. “Maybe I should make you a collar. Let you walk around with my name around your neck, so everyone knows you’re taken. You’re taken by <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>"Ah–" Peter whimpers when his body presses flush against the older man's.</p>
<p><em>I'm not an omega.</em> Peter's mind tries to desperately make sense of Tony wanting to claim him to this extent. But looking into the older man's eyes, he doesn't want to ruin the fantasy of an alpha claiming an omega.</p>
<p>He may not be an omega, may not be one ever, but he has Tony with him <em>now</em>.</p>
<p>He takes the alpha's hand, feeling every erratic thump his heart makes and leads it around his vulnerable neck.</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes light up in glee, and he applies just enough pressure that he isn’t cutting off Peter’s air supply, but definitely enough for Peter to feel it.</p>
<p>"Alpha," Peter breathes out.</p>
<p>That one word holds more meaning to it than a simple title. Tony is Peter's <em>alpha</em>, whether or not Peter presents omega and regardless of any collar that may adorn his neck.</p>
<p>Tony growls again, putting his leg in between Peter’s. “Yeah, I’m your alpha, baby. For as long as you want me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony smiles and squeezes at Peter’s thighs. “How good you are for me. So perfect. You always listen to your alpha, do everything I say. Even when it embarrasses you.”</p>
<p>"Alpha…" Peter still blushes so terribly easy around Tony. He soaks up the words, falling so hard for the alpha. He wants to be everything Tony says he is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mads: So we're still trying to figure out how we wanna post this! So far, we've decided to post based on each scene so we may be posting shorter but more frequently for this RP. </p>
<p>Grace: Make sure to tell us what you think! I’m so excited for this one, especially now that we broke it up into three smaller chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Their relationship continues.</p>
<p>Not only that, but there's this palpable tension between them. It feels like a tether, something tying them together.</p>
<p>Peter tries not to be obvious about it when there are other people around. But ever since their… mutual confessions, Peter feels hyper-aware of every move Tony makes, every warm, inviting glance he gives him.</p>
<p>The spark between them only grows. More and more… each session growing more intense than the last. Peter craves it with a hunger that he's never felt before.</p>
<p>And now… Here in Tony's penthouse, Peter's eyes threaten to roll to the back of his head. He's sprawled out on the alpha's bed, his million dollar suit discarded haphazardly on the floor. He's laid out like an offering, all peachy pink skin and rosy cheeks.</p>
<p>Completely bare.</p>
<p>Completely Tony's.</p>
<p>The alpha's large hands are blood-hot on his sensitive skin… Peter's body, so flexible after the bite, bends to the older man's will. He's holding one knee pressed to his chest, his face turned inward in an attempt to muffle the gasps the older man pulls from him.</p>
<p>It's futile though because– Peter's body jerks, his cock leaks big fat drops down the swollen length.</p>
<p>"Ah– ah… Y-Your tongue…" the boy moans, "Please, sir… I– I'm gonna…!"</p>
<p>Tony smirks up at Peter, licking another stripe up Peter’s hole. “You always make such pretty noises, baby. Lemme hear ‘em.”</p>
<p>Peter shudders and his head tosses side to side in denial. They're embarrassing and nothing Tony says will convince him otherwise.</p>
<p>It does encourage him, though… Even with the tips of his ears bright red, he doesn't try as hard to muffle his moans.</p>
<p>The sight of the alpha watching him, licking him <em>there</em>… Tony's so sexy… So confident and in control… He can barely keep his eyes open to watch the alpha turn him into a moaning mess.</p>
<p>One hand is pushing Peter’s leg up where Peter is holding it, and his other pushing his other leg to the side so Tony has room.</p>
<p>He scoots up a bit, licking another stripe up his hole and over his balls. He sucks them into his mouth, before pulling off with a pop again.</p>
<p>"Mm…!" Peter groans, sucking in a breath. It feels… weird! But a good weird and he's not sure how much longer he could hold out. He still doesn't want it to stop. "–<em>please</em>… S-sir… Alpha..."</p>
<p>“There’s a lot of things I love about you,” Tony starts, licking a stripe along Peter’s dick and sucking the precum from the tip. “So many things, too many to tell you about accurately. But you know what my favorite thing about you is?”</p>
<p>He pulls away from Peter’s more sensitive areas, kissing Peter’s thigh softly instead.</p>
<p>The boy's cock throbs, shining slick and wet from Tony's mouth. And yet, Peter feels that gentle kiss more keenly than anything else they've done tonight.</p>
<p>He wants to tug the older man up, doesn't care about anything but kissing him until they're both out of breath.</p>
<p>His lashes flutter, pleasure making everything warm and exciting.</p>
<p>"Tell me…?" Peter breathes.</p>
<p>How Tony can manage to have a full out conversation is a mystery to him. Then again, he's not the one being eaten out. It doesn't help that Peter is so new to it and that he utterly <em>loves</em> it.</p>
<p>Tony smiles and squeezes at Peter’s thighs. “How good you are for me. So perfect. You always listen to your alpha, do everything I say. Even when it embarrasses you.”</p>
<p>"Alpha…" Peter still blushes so terribly easy around Tony. He soaks up the words, falling so hard for the alpha. He wants to be everything Tony says he is.</p>
<p>Tony smiles playfully, leaning up even farther and licking the shell of Peter’s ear to show he saw the blushing.</p>
<p>In return, Peter nuzzles against him, stealing more of his scent. It doesn't matter that he's already completely drenched in Tony's alpha scent. He wants the claim to sink through his skin and permeate his very bones if it's possible.</p>
<p>When Tony pulls away, Peter watches with hooded eyes, captivated and not wanting to miss a single moment.</p>
<p>He leans back down, licking at Peter’s abs. “But you’re also so good for me, so perfect, in every other way. So gorgeous and sexy, so responsive and sensitive.”</p>
<p>He kisses the tip of Peter’s cock again. “There isn’t anything I don’t wanna do to you, kid.”</p>
<p>He looks up at Peter, winking once to mask his real emotion and going back to pay more attention to Peter’s hole.</p>
<p>Peter's body tenses, lean muscles shifting under skin from the almost ticklish sensation. He's too riled up for Tony's actions to translate as anything but pleasure.</p>
<p>"Show me..." Peter writhes in Tony's bed, watching as the older man does what he wants to his oversensitive body.</p>
<p>Tony smirks at him. “You couldn’t handle it, baby.”</p>
<p>"I can take it, alpha," the boy promises among breathless gasps and moans. "Anything– Anything you wanna give me… wanna do to me… I can take it…"</p>
<p>“How many times do you want me to make you come from this, Pete?” He licks once more; a distraction. “God, I can’t wait until you present. Can’t wait for that delicious omega slick, right from the source. Betcha anything it’s the best tasting slick in the whole world, like your ass already is,” he says, getting back to teasing the rim.</p>
<p>Peter is helpless under Tony's ministrations. His cock twitches, more precome dripping. It's lapped up before it even slips past his tip.</p>
<p>They'll find out what he is soon enough but Tony's words just have a weight about them that convinces Peter that they're true. That he'd really present omega and then this thing between them won't ever have to end.</p>
<p>He could give Tony everything an alpha needs.</p>
<p>An omega to satisfy those grueling alpha ruts.</p>
<p>Pups…</p>
<p>Tony groans softly, moving back up to kiss along Peter’s shaft. God, Peter’s so perfect.</p>
<p>Peter sinks a hand into Tony's dark hair, gripping those silky strands between his fingers. His hips give an aborted jerk, his leaking cock pressing against the alpha's mouth.</p>
<p>"Don't wanna stop," Peter tells him, "Want alpha to use me… please, sir… Don't wanna stop until you're satisfied… Wanna be a good 'mega for you..."</p>
<p>Tony beams up at him, thumb rubbing small circles on Peter’s hips.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Want me to make you come as many times as I want you to?”</p>
<p>Peter moans, excited by the very idea. He doesn't know how many times the alpha will have him tonight but he doesn't care either.</p>
<p>He could be coming dry and he'd still want Tony to have his way with him. He never wants this to end.</p>
<p>The look in his eyes is the only answer he gives Tony. It's a plea for the alpha to do it. Make Peter his.</p>
<p>Tony growls, suddenly feeling possessive. “My omega, baby boy. Your orgasms are <em>mine</em>, I decide when and if you come, how many times too.”</p>
<p>Tony goes back down, spreading Peter’s legs again and going to town on that beautiful pink hole.</p>
<p>Oral is Tony’s second favorite sex act. He loves using his mouth to make his partners feel good, loves tasting them, loves how much control he has over them.</p>
<p>And Peter is something else entirely. Ever since he met the kid, all he’s wanted is to claim him, make him moan, make him feel good.</p>
<p>Peter's eyes slip shut in pleasure. His grip tightens, holding himself open even as his toes curl.</p>
<p>"Yours, alpha…" the boy moans. "Your omega…"</p>
<p>The lie isn't acknowledged. In their little bubble, he <em>is</em> Tony's omega, whether or not his body has caught up to the fact. It doesn't matter that he isn't slicking up like an omega, and it doesn't matter that his scent is still neutral, a blank void to any alpha.</p>
<p>What matters is Tony's warm breath ghosting over his hole and the feeling of that clever, dexterous tongue slipping inside him…</p>
<p>Peter whimpers, fingers tightening their grip on Tony's hair.</p>
<p>"Feels good…" he hisses between pants. "So… good…"</p>
<p>Tony moans happily, moving his tongue inside of Peter’s tight hole. He curls his tongue, sucking on the rim as he does.</p>
<p>Peter really is just so perfect. The way he reacts, the way he moves with pleasure that <em>Tony</em> gives him.</p>
<p>It’s addicting.</p>
<p>He pulls back, licking along the rim but giving himself enough room to push a finger against his hole.</p>
<p>“Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking tight. Relax for me, honey, let me in.” He laps the skin around his finger, his other hand reaching up to grab at Peter’s dick and stroke it.</p>
<p>Peter wants to obey but his muscles tense up at the touch. He whines softly, sucking in a deep breath to try to get his traitorous body under control.</p>
<p>"Trying–" he groans as another shudder wracks through his body.</p>
<p>Peter hasn't come even once yet. His stamina has been building with every encounter he has with Tony, but it's still nowhere near enough.</p>
<p>He wants to be enough.</p>
<p>He wants to feel Tony's hard thick alpha cock inside him and being <em>beta</em> isn't going to stop this.</p>
<p>Tony groans, pressing a bit harder against the rim. “Relax for me, baby. Do it for me.”</p>
<p>Peter gains control, forcing his tense muscles to relax and loosen as Tony requests. His breathing still comes in and out in sharp, erratic pants, but he's not being overwhelmed. He can do it...</p>
<p>"More, alpha," he begs once he's under control. "Wanna feel… more of you…"</p>
<p>Tony smirks and his finger pushes in, up to the first knuckle. “There you go, honey.”</p>
<p>He keeps jacking Peter off, wanting him to feel good enough that the sting doesn’t turn him off.</p>
<p>"Mm…"</p>
<p>Peter feels his body stretch to accommodate the intrusion but it doesn't hurt. Like anything new Tony introduces to him, it just feels strange at first. He's eager for it, though, because he knows this is just the first step.</p>
<p>He lets the pleasure blunt the weird feeling of being stretched, his back arching into the touch</p>
<p>He spits around his finger, moving it in and out until it can sink into the second knuckle.</p>
<p>"Ah…" Peter groans.</p>
<p>His attention focuses solely on that one finger moving in and out of him. It feels strange, so strange… But it feels so good, too… Tony's hand on him and his finger stretching Peter's hole...</p>
<p>“Does that feel good, honey? Your little hole is so fucking tight for your alpha, can’t even fit two fingers in.”</p>
<p>The boy whimpers, twisting in the sheets. Tony's dirty talk just does <em>things</em> to him and that fragile control he managed to hold onto is slipping from his grasp.</p>
<p>"Alpha–" Peter gasps, choking back desperate moans, "I'm getting c-close…"</p>
<p>Tony licks around the rim a bit more; Peter isn’t ready yet, he can tell now. “Gonna come for me, baby boy? Gonna shoot your jizz all over your stomach for your alpha?”</p>
<p>He ends up whining, grabbing Tony's hand to stop him from finishing him off. His cock is so hard, he feels like he'll explode if Tony just gives him one more stroke.</p>
<p>"Please– sir, I can't…!" He squeezes his eyes shut, tears prickling in the corners. They fly open, brown eyes desperately begging for release. "Can I…? Please, alpha, I need to–"</p>
<p>He's holding back as much as he can but he's right there… Right on the precipice and he just needs Tony to push him over. He needs his alpha.</p>
<p>Tony curls his finger, licking around the rim as he jerks Peter. “Come on, baby, come for your alpha. You can do it. Do it for me.”</p>
<p>"Alpha…" Peter groans, hand falling away to grip the sheets beneath him.</p>
<p>Tony moves his finger back and forth, moving his fist faster.</p>
<p>Peter's body chases after the pleasure his alpha gives him, pushing down to take his finger but also jerking up into his fist. With Tony's encouragement, Peter gives a ragged moan before he starts to come.</p>
<p>His tight hole clamps down on Tony's finger and his cock pulses, spilling white all over his belly in messy spurts.</p>
<p>Tony licks around the rim as Peter comes, finger rubbing roughly against the kid’s prostate and thumbing at the kid’s balls.</p>
<p>"Ah…!" Peter jerks at the sensation overload.</p>
<p>Another load spurts out of his cock, lacking the initial force of the first orgasm. This one dribbles down the alpha's fist.</p>
<p>“That’s right baby, so pretty for me. Come all over yourself, like a good boy. So perfect for me already. So perfect.”</p>
<p>In the aftermath, Peter's grip can no longer sustain itself on his leg. He releases it, body sated and loose from his orgasm. The smile he gives the alpha is one of satisfaction.</p>
<p>Tony kisses the boy’s hip as he pulls his hands away, smiling at him. He licks the cum on his fingers up. “Was that good?”</p>
<p>He's messy… Stripes of cum covers his belly and his hole feels unnervingly empty once Tony's no longer stretching him open. He doesn't feel dirty or used though, just cherished and taken care of.</p>
<p>"Really good, alpha…" Peter gives the alpha a pleased, satiated look.</p>
<p>Tony beams, proud of himself for making his boyfriend look like <em>that</em> at him. Because of him, even.</p>
<p>Tony pulls up to be a bit closer to him, purring softly in contentment.</p>
<p>He runs his hands through Tony's hair, giving him bedroom eyes even when his body feels so fulfilled. Tony is so good to him… Peter needs to be just as good and make sure his alpha is taken care of.</p>
<p>"Your turn, alpha…?" Peter pleads. "I want alpha…"</p>
<p>Tony laughs softly, kissing Peter’s lips and then his nose. “Gimme your hand, baby, you can take care of me that way…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony growls impatiently, tightening his fist in Peter’s hair. Peter is such a fucking tease. He’s testing Tony’s control.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mads: another update! This one (hopefully) shows hints of just how deep they're falling. And maybe a hint to how fragile Peter thinks his grasp on Tony is 😮<br/>Also!! Updated tags. On Tumblr, I think we've mentioned that this fic will have dubcon/Noncon elements in terms of condom poking and stealthing so please be aware!</p><p>Grace: Sigh; if only Peter knew how much he has the alpha wrapped around his little finger!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tony bites his lip. He’s trying to be a good alpha, a good boyfriend; but lately, Peter has been making it <em>impossible</em>.</p><p>Not on purpose, of course. He isn’t being an asshole or a brat. The opposite, actually. He’s been a complete and utter <em>angel</em>. He’s been perfect.</p><p>Willing to try anything Tony wants, with a smile on his face and a bat of his eyelashes and a “yes, alpha” to tie it all together.</p><p>It makes Tony want to own him. Completely, inside and out.</p><p>Tony has never been a particularly good person; although Ironman has been pushing him in that direction.</p><p>But Peter Parker… underage, unpresented, beautiful, sweet, angelic, innocent, <em>perfect</em> Peter Parker. Tony wants to keep him so bad, he scares himself.</p><p>He doesn’t want anyone else to ever touch his baby boy. He wants to ruin Peter, make it so no one else will ever want him; that Peter, himself, will never want another alpha.</p><p>“Peter, I know you’re probably tired of us having this conversation but I really just need to make sure. Because once I’ve knotted your mouth, the only way to not be knotting your mouth is tearing my own dick off which is not exactly something I’m excited to do,” he says, smiling softly at Peter.</p><p>It's been weeks since they've started this secretive whirlwind romance and it's actually Tony that steers the relationship, slow and steady.</p><p>Peter has been subtly or maybe not so subtly pushing for more. He's been giving up all his firsts to a man that could very well be his father, age wise. He hasn't regretted a single moment between them.</p><p>The hunger he sees lurking in Tony's eyes, no matter how much time they spend together, helps ease his insecurities. All the times they've spent in each other's arms have helped build his confidence.</p><p>He tosses his book bag to the side and advances towards Tony with a wry smile.</p><p>He presses his body close, hands pressed to the alpha's chest and sliding them down sensually to his belt.</p><p>"Normally, I love your dirty talk, alpha," Peter teases fondly, "But I love your cock more."</p><p>Tony’s breath hitches, his cock twitching at the words. Peter has gotten so much better at so many things lately; dirty talk being among them.</p><p>Peter cups the older man's swelling cock, encouraging it to grow larger for him. Then he answers a bit more seriously because he knows Tony cares about him, maybe even hopefully <em>loves</em> him in some type of way...</p><p>"I want it…" Peter tells the alpha, "I can take it all in my mouth now… Every inch… I worked hard to do it, too… I wanna feel it, your knot and you coming down my throat…"</p><p>Maybe, he's not being fair. He loves how sweet and gentle Tony is with him but he wants to be everything the older man wants and needs. And he<em> knows</em> alphas can't always be as gentle as they want. Instinct is too hard to ignore sometimes.</p><p>He needs Tony to realize he can take it… So, he brings out a special weapon. A special word that he knows gets his older lover riled up</p><p>He fondles the alpha's cock, squeezing and slowly stroking it over the cloth.</p><p>"Can't I have it, daddy?" Peter asks so sweetly, "Daddy's knot in my mouth…?"</p><p>Tony can’t help the low growl that tears through his throat, nor the way his hand shoots up to twist Peter’s hair into his fist.</p><p>“You <em>have</em> been working so hard for me, haven’t you?”</p><p>"Ah–" the boy gives a soft, excited gasp. His chin tilts up, bare throat being offered willingly.</p><p>It isn’t fair how perfect Peter is, how beautiful and sexy and everything Tony has ever wanted in a partner.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, he’s in love.</p><p>Instead of focusing on that, Tony steels his expression so only hard dominance shines through.</p><p>“Oh, my sweet little cock slut. Daddy’s eager little boy just can’t wait any longer, can you? Just dying to choke on daddy’s dick.”</p><p>Peter's heartbeat ticks up in excitement.</p><p><em>This</em> is the kind of dirty talk he loves hearing from his lover. It's the kind that makes cheeks turn pink and his cock rock hard.</p><p>"Been waiting a lot longer for something else…" Peter says breathlessly with a hungry squeeze of his hand.</p><p>Tony bares his teeth, the pleasure and want for more warring inside of him. He wants Peter, in every way imaginable.</p><p>Peter wants Tony to pop his cherry, needs the older man to claim him like that, but he won't push. Right now, he'll settle for finally getting that juicy knot in his mouth.</p><p>"Want your knot, daddy. Wanna do that for you…" he confirms. "Wanna be daddy's little cumdump…"</p><p>His hand slips further down the swollen length, purposely rubbing against the swell of Tony's soft knot.</p><p>Light enough he won’t hurt Peter, but rough enough to get the message across, Tony uses the hand in Peter’s hair to push him to his knees, licking his lips as he does.</p><p>“Well? Go on then, show daddy how much you’ve learned.”</p><p>"Daddy…" Peter murmurs as he presses his face against the defined bulge between Tony's legs.</p><p>His mouth waters and he wants nothing more than to take Tony's cock out and swallow it up. But he's learned that it's the anticipation that really has the alpha aching. It also helps loosen his restraint which is exactly what Peter wants.</p><p>Peter pulls away and undoes the belt efficiently. He still takes the time to slip it out of the belt loops and sets it aside carefully.</p><p>Peter gives the alpha a half-cocked smile, knowing how much Tony wants him to just put it in his mouth. He's learned a lot more from Tony than just taking it. He's learned how to tease the alpha just how he likes.</p><p>Tony growls impatiently, tightening his fist in Peter’s hair. Peter is such a fucking <em>tease</em>. He’s testing Tony’s control.</p><p>When he finally uncovers his lover's cock, it's at full mast. Swollen and already dripping for him… Peter holds up the hefty weight in one hand.</p><p>"Were you thinking of me all day, alpha?" He decides to continue the teasing. Even as his hand slowly works over the length of Tony's cock, his breath fans over the wet tip, so close to touching.</p><p>He then leans forward, kissing the tip and gently giving it soft, kittenish licks.</p><p>"Thinking about fucking my mouth now that I can take it?" Peter murmurs, sucking gently.</p><p>Tony groans and nods, eyes going hooded at the sight. “Been thinking about you for so long, honey. Been thinking about knotting those pretty lips.”</p><p>The boy's mouth curves up into a teasing smile. Then he purposely drags his lips over the tip, emphasizing the shape and color as he sucks.</p><p>On his knees, Peter looks up at Tony with an expression that's far too sinful for the sweet, angelic boy that the alpha claims he is.</p><p>Tony growls, hips forcing forward and bumping Peter’s lips.</p><p>“Is that what you really want, you little slut? You want daddy to fuck your pretty little face until you’re covered in tears and snot and spit?”</p><p>Tony has to admit; he loves the thought. Seeing Peter on his knees will never get old.</p><p>Peter's eyes widen, the pupils expanding and eating up all the brown. As much as he loves teasing the older man, his patience is so fragile. Tony knows just the right things to say to really get him going. He pulls off with a pop, panting with spit dripping down the corner of his lips.</p><p>"I do, daddy–" he begs, hungrily kissing and licking the alpha's cockhead. He has the man's taste on his tongue and he wants more. "Want to be daddy's little slut, daddy's slutty omega."</p><p>Tony almost feels bad about lying about not having the lube yet. Almost. But seeing Peter so eager just to get his face fucked?</p><p>Tony Stark is nothing, if not patient, after all.</p><p>“Open your mouth, you little knot whore. Open wide and keep it wide, daddy’s gonna fuck your throat so hard you won’t be able to talk for a <em>week</em>. Even with your healing.”</p><p>Peter moans like he's being paid to do it, looking up at the older man with a lust-filled gaze.</p><p>"Daddy–" he implores, "Please fuck my mouth– want your knot, want it so bad…!"</p><p>He lets his mouth hang open, sticking out his tongue and inviting the alpha to lay his cock right on it. His chest is rising, up and down, as he waits obediently. He can't help the fine tremble his body makes, too excited and impatient for Tony to take the next step.</p><p>Tony forces his tip past those pretty lips, slowly but steadily pushing his cock all the way in until his balls hit Peter’s chin.</p><p>The alpha's size is formidable.</p><p>Peter takes it but it isn't easy. His throat's natural instinct is to close up and stop the intrusion. It's too big– but he pushes past the impulse.</p><p>He's learned how to take it but only experience can make the act smoother. Breathing is harder but he manages. His excitement makes his heart beat faster and then Tony's just so big…</p><p>He moans around the hard length, feels how his lips are stretched wide and how drool drips down his chin. His cheeks are flushed and his eager eyes wide as he looks at the alpha from his position on his eyes.</p><p>Peter's mouth is full of Tony's cock, lips sliding over the soft bulge of his knot.</p><p>Tony hums, feeling almost proud of how far his baby boy has come. He used to not even be able to take half without choking and now look at him.</p><p>Tony pulls out slowly, looking at Peter’s already swollen lips glisten as his cock head rests against them.</p><p>“Are you ready, baby? Think you can handle a real face fucking now?” He smirks and tightens his hand in Peter’s hair.</p><p>Peter's eyelids drop at half-mast as he darts his tongue out, swiping at the slit of Tony's cock.</p><p>He tries to beg for it but his words come out muffled.</p><p>"–Al-faa… mm..." Peter moans, leaning forward to take it back into his mouth. He feels the soft tug of his hair and it only makes him want it even more.</p><p>Tony grunts, happily forcing it back inside Peter’s mouth halfway before pulling back out.</p><p>Tony starts a steady pace like this, fucking his cock in and out until he hits the back of Peter’s throat, getting his boy used to it.</p><p>Too hard too fast could lead to damage, and Tony isn’t interested in hurting him in that way.</p><p>He steadies his stance, fisting both hands in Peter’s hair to keep his head perfectly still.</p><p>Tony moves his cock all the way in again, faster than the first time but slower than the pace he set up before. He sets a slow yet firm pace, Peter’s lips sliding over his knot and into his pelvic bone every four counts.</p><p>Petter falls into the rhythm and it becomes easier. The sloppy sounds of Tony fucking his face still makes him feel so hot. He feels like the knot whore the alpha claims he is.</p><p>Slurping and moaning, wet noises as the older man's cock pushes in and out. It fills the room, dirty filthy sounds that mix so well with his stuttered moaning.</p><p>"Mm –mm– ahh…!" Peter works so hard to keep his mouth open, his throat relaxed so it could take the abuse. Just a nice, wet hole for Tony to fuck.</p><p>The alpha groans in pleasure, not slowing down his pace as he speaks. “Your throat is so fucking tight, baby boy. So perfect for me. Gonna force my knot past your lips; gonna make you take it until your belly is so swollen you’ll look pregnant.”</p><p>Tony’s hips hitch because <em>fuck</em> what a thought; Peter so bloated and heavy with the alpha’s cum he could be mistaken for pregnant…</p><p>Peter's eyes drift shut in acceptance. His moans gain an element of pleading, becoming more and more high pitched with every thrust.</p><p>His lips feel sore, worked over from the friction and pace. He keeps his hands on his knees, fingers curling.</p><p>He has no control over this and it's– it's perfect. Tony's using him just like Peter wants, like that of an alpha having his way with an omega.</p><p>Tony groans, speeding up the pace just because he can. He feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge, the need to release becoming evident.</p><p>And when Peter feels the soft swell of Tony's knot starts to become more noticeable, he fights the sudden need to just melt against the alpha's body. Press himself closer, his face between the alpha's legs so Tony can just rut into his mouth and force the knot to swell.</p><p>Tony's knot is as formidable as his cock, the size correlating to its girth. Peter's has felt the proportions in his hands, so large and blood hot when it finally grows… The very thought of taking it in his mouth should terrify him but Peter only begs with every dirty moan for it to happen.</p><p>Tony growls sharply; Peter’s moans proving to be way too much for his poor cock.</p><p>He forces Peter’s nose into his pelvis, the knot popping past his lips and teeth. He humps into Peter’s face even though he has nowhere to go at this point. He’s as deep inside Peter as he physically can be.</p><p>A soft cry resounds as a result of the rough treatment. There's a split second where Peter struggles in surprise, hands flying up to Tony's hips.</p><p>"Mm!" The boy groans when his brain catches up. His hands relax, fingers splayed apart as he looks up at the alpha pleading eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Want it, want it…!</em>
</p><p>The alpha’s knot swells inside Peter’s mouth, forcing the kid’s jaw wider and wider apart.</p><p>Tony has no shortage of cum for his omega-to-be. He comes for a solid two minutes, the waves of pleasure amplified by Peter’s mouth and throat.</p><p>Tony pants heavily, keeping Peter pressed close to him. He leaves only just enough room to breathe.</p><p>It's so deep… Peter can feel the way Tony's cock twitches in his mouth, feel the way it flexes against his tongue. He can't taste the alpha's load, it's too deep for that, but he's forced to swallow it down without a thought.</p><p>There's <em>so much</em>, but it isn't the first time Tony's come in his mouth, just the first time he's knotted inside. Even then, Peter's barely prepared for just how much the alpha has to give.</p><p>His Adam's apple bobs with every swallow and Peter falls into a rhythm, swallowing load after load… Come and spit filling up his belly as he remains on his knees, eyes half-lidded and his mind barely there.</p><p>They’re stuck like this for the next little bit until his knot deflates. While the alpha’s still leaking come down Peter’s throat and straight into his stomach, the intensity is gone and replaced with a pleasant fuzzy numbness.</p><p>“Are you okay, kiddo? Sorry, I should have checked one more time before I knotted you. Couldn’t help it, you were moaning like a little whore and it felt too good,” Tony teases.</p><p>The alpha's words tug his awareness back and Peter blinks as he regains himself. It's awkward trying to talk with his mouth full but Peter wants to reassure him.</p><p>Tony smiles, licking his lips. Peter is so cum drunk, he can’t even think. It’s cute and sexy as all hell in one.</p><p>He takes a moment to assess. His knees ache a little but it isn't a big deal. His jaw feels stretched around the knot but his body is still pumped full of adrenaline and dopamine so it doesn't feel too bad yet. But just from how wide the knot is keeping his mouth open, he knows it'll be sore.</p><p>It's worth it, especially with the look Tony's giving him.</p><p>Tony hums, eyes hooded as he looks down at Peter in pride.</p><p>“Look at you. So beautiful. I know your poor little jaw is gonna hurt, baby, and I promise I’ll make it up to you later. My perfect little whore, so good and willing for me.”</p><p>Peter caresses the alpha's hipbones with his thumbs and gives a hum of approval. Tony called him a whore… The word, coming from his lover, sends a thrill throughout his body.</p><p>Peter wants to act like one.</p><p>He starts to suck on Tony's sensitive cock. It's difficult, given the situation, but he's done pretending to be docile while the alpha comes.</p><p>Tony gasps, hips thrusting forward again.</p><p>“Oh, fuck. Little shit!” He laughs breathlessly, another load of cum sliding down Peter’s throat. His knot <em>aches</em> at this point.</p><p>How many more minutes until the knot deflates? They never last as long when it's locked in someone's mouth… Still, Peter intends to make live up to what the alpha called him.</p><p>As long as he's Tony's whore… Tony's bitch, Tony's <em>omega</em>, he'll do it.</p><p>He bats his lashes at the alpha, a gleam in his brown eyes that just dares the older man to do his worst.</p><p>Tony laughs again, pulling at Peter’s hair. “I know that look. That’s the look you give Nat when you want her to stop going easy on you.”</p><p>"Hmm…" Peter moans in agreement, eyes gleaming smugly.</p><p>He's been taking the alpha's cock, sucking him off, and getting him off. Now, Peter's finally taken Tony's knot and he knows it's not something many can say.</p><p>He continues to nurse on the alpha's cock, sucking a little more gentler this time.</p><p>He grinds his hips forward, moaning softly. Peter is such a fucking natural.</p><p>“You’re so good for me, my little omega whore. Only for me, right?” His voice deepens with the hint of a growl, possessiveness coursing through the alpha’s blood. “Mine.”</p><p>He forces himself to calm down, instead petting Peter’s hair gently. “I love you, baby. So wonderful to me, so perfect in every way.”</p><p>Peter's breath hitched, his mind sharply pulling itself out of the pleasure induced bubble he was basking in with the alpha.</p><p>
  <em>Love?</em>
</p><p>He breathes out heavily through his nose and pulls in another deep breath. He gets a lungful of the alpha's scent, an intimate bit of info that he's gotten well acquainted with. The scent helps calm the rattling emotions inside him and he falls back on regulating his breathing.</p><p>He looks up at the alpha, a hint of wonder in his eyes. Beneath that, an insurmountable fear builds… Doubts make his thoughts swirly in a chaotic, disorganized mess.</p><p>
  <em>What if it was just… sex talk?</em>
</p><p>Tony's knot finally deflates, and he slowly eases his cock out of Peter’s mouth. He falls to his knees in front of Peter, rubbing soothing circles into his jaw.</p><p>“So good, so caring. Perfect omega. So good for me-“ he keeps rambling sweet nothings, mostly just wanting to touch the omega everywhere he can.</p><p>Peter clings to the older man, not wanting to say a word to break the litany of praises Tony's giving him. He soaks it up, every single word, like a seedling drinking in its first touch of rain after a drought.</p><p>He doesn't want this to end, doesn't want Tony to stop wanting him. He gathers his courage to ask because he <em>needs</em> to know but then–</p><p>The older man pulls back after his small alpha-induced-protective frenzy wears off, smiling and looking him over. He smirks, eyes landing on the boy’s belly. “God, look at that.”</p><p>Tony lightly presses his hand to Peter’s slightly extended stomach, groaning in pleasure. “You look knocked up already, baby boy. Can’t wait until you present, hun. Gonna fill you up with all my pups.”</p><p>Peter's almost sure, now, that Tony's still just riding the after effects of their orgasms. There's no way that Tony would go through with it… Peter knows the alpha has always been careful about being responsible with sex.</p><p>And Peter is young, but he isn't stupid. This is just a <em>fantasy</em> for Tony, something alphas get off on… He doesn't want to ruin Tony's fantasy because he's so… inexperienced. Insecure.</p><p>But then Peter looks down where Tony's hand presses against his belly and his mouth drops open slightly.</p><p>"It really does look like…" he trails off, gasping when hunger and desire becomes a sharp pang of want right where Tony's hand lays. Tony's fantasy… Peter's desires… He groans at the thought of his mentor fucking him full.</p><p>Peter lays his own over Tony's and he smiles at the older man, nervous or excited– he's not sure.</p><p>He won't ruin it for Tony…</p><p>"You'll have to put a lot inside me…" Peter trails off. "When I present… I'll give you lots of pups, alpha… Lots and lots of pups..."</p><p>Tony smirks, pulling the boy in to kiss him breathless. He starts to wonder if keeping the slick hidden is the right move.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated 💗♥️</p><p>You can find us on tumblr:<br/>💗 <a href="Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com">the-mad-starker</a><br/>♥️ <a href="Http://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com">tonystarkisaslut</a><br/>Feel free to say hi. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>